New Scarred Love
by Mike The Red Engine
Summary: When a certain wolf is kicked out of his pack, he is taken into new surroundings and meets a cute male wolf who steals his heart. But, will it work or will it be a broken relationship before it even starts to commence? Warning Male/Male Pairing and Blood Warning too
1. New Beginnings and New Love?

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my Alpha & Omega OC being introduced ever! Now, this was written by a friend, who sadly has left Fanfiction, all credit goes to him. Anywho, I loved how he put effort into this, but I also helped a bit with the info as well. If you're interested with using my OC here in any of your Alpha & Omega stories, ask me first. Please beware, there is male/male pairing, but no romance in here. Now with that, I shall see you…AT THE BOTTOM!**

 _ **Name: Douglas**_

 _ **Gender: Male**_

 _ **Species: Wolf (Canis Lupus)**_

 _ **Appearance: Dark Red Blackish Fur, scar across his left eye, light charcoal eyes.**_

 _ **Likes: Having fun, relaxing, being the boss in a playful way, hanging out.**_

 _ **Dislikes: Being told what to do negatively, being made fun of, someone disrespecting his friends.**_

 _ **Sexuality: Homosexual**_

 _ **Douglas's POV**_

I had been walking for days, possibly even weeks on end now. I was exhausted, cold and starving my ass off. But my biggest problem was going insane from the loneliness I had endured after I was kicked out of the Western Pack of Yellowstone. I'm surprised I've survived this long. I didn't even think I would be able to hunt anything being an omega. But I pulled through.

I think I'm coming up on another territory. I hope they'll accept me into the pack. I need somewhere to sleep for now. The night is coming, and Canadian nights are colder than being buried in snow. I spotted a cave not too far from me. I briskly walked over and had a quick sniff around. I couldn't smell previous presence of any other animals, so I walked to the back of the cave and got comfortable.

I heard a storm coming my direction, so I tried to get to sleep as quickly as possible, but there wasn't much cushioning between me and the ground, so I had a lot of trouble getting to sleep. I heard the storm approaching and I knew it was going to be a frigid night.

 _Time Skip to the next morning_

I woke up to the sound of rain hitting against the dirt outside, turning bald-spots in the grass into mud puddles. Great. The last thing I needed was to travel in the rain. I stand at a higher risk of hypothermia in the rain. I would need to get a move on if I want to live.

I left the cave and started walking towards the territory. I didn't have a lot of time before I start to go into hypothermia. I'm lucky that I'm only 1 or 2 kilometres away from the territory. Although that doesn't seem like a lot, for a starving wolf like me, it can take upwards of to 30 to 40 minutes to walk that distance; more than enough time for me to collapse due to hypothermia.

 _Time Skip 20 minutes_

I had reached the territory, and I was shivering as if I was having a seizure. I walked down into the valley, until I was stopped by another wolf.  
"What are you doing here? Why have you crossed into the Western territory?" The wolf asked. He noticed the horrible condition I was in, but he was still waiting for an answer.  
"P-please let me talk t-to your l-l-leader. I n-need somewhere to s-stay." I answered softly. If I stay out here another 5 minutes, I'll die.

He was hesitant to let me in, but he eventually signaled for me to follow. Thank god I might have somewhere to stay. He took me to a cave at the edge of the valley, that seemed to be overhanging, giving them a vantage point. That's smart. Kind of wish I had a place like that, but I guess not.

I reached the top of the hill and was led in to the cave. "Winston, we have someone that wishes to talk to you," the wolf said. A dark grey furred wolf came out of the darkness of the cave. "Why hello Hutch. Who is it? And what do they want?" this supposed, 'Winston' said. "I don't know. They're an outsider." Hutch said. There was a pause. I saw Winston thinking for a moment. He then accepted the request. Hutch left soon after.

"Hello. I'm Winston. I'm the leader of the Western Pack. What brings you to our territory?" Winston asked. I was still shivering my ass off. Mainly because I was still getting the brunt of the wind. He noticed and told me to come further into the cave. "I'm Douglas. I was kicked out of the Western Pack in Yellowstone, my original home, years ago. I've been travelling for a while looking for somewhere to stay. But I've been rejected by every pack on the way. I was hoping I would be able to stay here." I said. I could see the thought on his face. He saw what condition I was in, which wasn't that good. I was basically skin and bone. You could see some of my bones through my skin.

"I guess we could allow you to stay for a while, and I will see if you are worth being part of our pack. If I may ask, what is your rank?" He said. I was so thankful.  
"Thank you. Thank you so much Winston. I don't know how I could repay you. And I'm an Omega." I said. I couldn't be any happier than I am right now.

He took me out of the cave and showed me where I would be staying tonight. But since it was only morning, I still had a lot of time to do what I wanted, which all I did was try to find some stuff around the cave to create a bed. Which there was a lot more stuff than I thought there would be. I saw that the rain happened to be clearing up a little bit. Although it was still drizzling, I still decided to go out and see if I could find some stuff to make my cave a little bit more comfortable to live in. I didn't find a lot of anything, so I just went back.

I went straight to my little comfortable zone in the cave and just sat down. I laid down to get some rest but soon after, I could hear voices coming towards my cave. Nobody lived here, did they? I couldn't smell the presence of anyone else being in here, so I highly doubt anyone did. Their shadows shone through the entrance, since the rain had start to clear up.

There were two wolves that appeared at the entrance. A platinum and silver furred wolf with quite a long mane and ice blue eyes, and an amber-ish gold and white wolf with a slightly shorter mane and amber eyes. I looked back at the male and I was completely blown away. He was one of the hottest wolves I've ever seen in my entire life.

I caught myself staring at him for a while, which both noticed and snapped me out of it. I shook my head and was confused to why they were here. They finally spoke up after a few seconds.  
"Hey, you must me Douglas?" The male said. I just nodded in response. I was even more confused now, 'How the hell do they know my name?' I thought to myself. The male held out his paw for a paw-shake, "I'm Humphrey, the Omega leader, and this is Kate, the pack leader's daughter." Humphrey said. I hesitated slightly before accepting the paw-shake, and Kate waving to me.

I simply waved back, followed by silence. Humphrey looked at my body frame and noticed how badly I needed something to eat. I was basically skin and bone, as mentioned before. "Are you hungry at all, Douglas?" Humphrey asked. I just nodded my head again. He then signaled for me to follow him. It took a while to get up, with my legs being quite weak and not being able to support my body weight completely.

We slowly walked to what looked like an eating place. There were Caribou, Deer, Elk, and the occasional Moose. I was drooling everywhere. I didn't even think I had that much saliva. Humphrey and Kate found a relatively small Caribou out of them and dragged it out. There was a little sled-like thing made from a hollow log. They had put it on there and dragged the Caribou toward my cave.

They dropped the Caribou inside my cave and Humphrey quickly took the log back and came back within a matter of seconds. "Thank you for this. I need the food badly," I said, on the verge of tears. I was so grateful that I got to stay here, and I hope that I can stay here for a while. I never thought I would even be accepted. "It alright. It's really nothing. We have allowed a lot of outsiders into the pack. That probably explains why we have the largest pack in Canada," Kate mentioned with a little chuckle.

I smiled and just started to eat little bits of the Caribou. "Now, I think it's time we head out and get ourselves some food. I'm starving," Humphrey said, "We'll see you later."  
"Okay. Bye Kate. Bye Humphrey. Thank you." I replied.

I just enjoyed my caribou as I waited for something else to happen. I finished my meal and I felt completely bloated. I'm not surprised though. I haven't eaten a proper meal in weeks. I thought I was going to starve to death. I'm so glad that I came across a pack that accepts wolves into their pack as if they were their own. It shows that there are still some good wolves left in the world.

I got up and went outside to get some fresh air, as it was a bit damp and humid in the cave. I went for a walk around the territory, even though I was still quite weak. I enjoyed the walk, as it was relaxing and gave me a lot of time to think about stuff. 'I wish I was still with my parents,' I thought to myself, letting a couple tears drop.

I decided to head back to my cave as it looked as if the storm was going to start again. I got back as quickly as I could which wasn't that fast because I couldn't walk that fast. I ended up getting caught in the rain, and I was extremely cold when I got back. Great.

 _ **Humphrey's POV**_

I was heading back towards the feeding center with Kate since we were quite hungry. We got in and found an Elk and just dug in. "Did you notice Douglas staring at you earlier?" Kate asked. I nodded since I was swallowing a mouthful of meat. * **cough cough that's what she said cough cough** * "It was kind of weird, but I don't really care. He could've just been a little bit confused and scared that two random wolves just popped up at the door and immediately knew their name. I mean, well I could see how someone would be scared or confused then." I said.

She just shrugged her shoulders and continued eating. Good god she was the most beautiful thing you'd ever meet in your entire life. I'm surprised that I'm even her friend. She is too perfect to be friends with a lowlife omega like me. I really wish there was no law against alphas and omegas being able to be together. It's just stupid to have a law like that. I mean, what is the point? What is so bad about that?

I don't really care anymore though. It's just things that I can't change. This world can be so damn irritating. But then again, at least I was put with this absolute angel. But I can't do anything with her apart from be her friend, but then again, at least I am her friend.

 _ **Kate's POV**_

I was kind of sceptical about Douglas. He was an omega, but I don't think he is here because of why he said he was. He didn't really seem so genuine as he sounded. But I'm not worried about that. I'm more worried to know if he is homosexual or not. Because the way he was looking at Humphrey wasn't really a scared look. It was awestruck look. And I'm not letting him steal my Humphrey from me. Jesus Christ did I just say _my_ Humphrey? What has gotten into me?

 **A/N: You made it! How did you like this story? If you did, leave a review and I'll see if I can continue when I get the chance. Anywho, I'm gonna go now, so…ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	2. Trials and Untold Past

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the 2** **nd** **chapter of New Scarred Love.**

 **I'll try to come up with some good ideas for this, don't get excited for new chapters every week because I'm still in High School, this is my last year though, so I'll get lots of time to get more and more out when I graduate.**

 **I also lied about the last chapter with no romance in there, but there will be romance from now on, so I hope you enjoy.**

 **One more thing, I'll switch between POV's and no POV's, because I don't wanna write with just POV's.**

 **Now let's get down to the basics shall we, I don't own Alpha and Omega, they belong to their rightful owners and I only own Douglas. So, let's get to it, I'll see you…AT THE BOTTOM!**

Douglas awoke in his cave, a bit cold, but thankful he got some meat on his bones. He was also thankful he was taken into the Western Territory, even though he was an Omega, he was pretty sure that Winston made an exception. His stomach was growling again, so he looked over the food he had left on the log and decided he would go get more later, since he was hungry.

He started to snack on the deer he had when he heard footsteps at the entrance of his cave, he dropped his deer piece and started to growl, when he heard a voice. "Hey, it's Winston." The older wolf said as he walked in slowly, letting Douglas calm in the process. "S-Sorry Winston, I'm just a little jumpy. What brings you here?" The young wolf asked as Winston smiled and whistled. Two other wolves came into view carrying a log with more Elk, Deer and Caribou on it for Douglas, he couldn't have been happier in his life. "There's a rule we have in the pack though, all wolves must keep their bodies in shape and ready for protecting their territory if necessary. So, we decided to bring this to you, so you can put some meat on those bones…no offense." Winston wished he could've rephrased his wording a bit, but Douglas knew the older wolf was right on the point.

"It's okay Winston, I gotta build up my stamina a bit and work on my body some more. I appreciate you bringing me more food, and I also understand that you can't keep supplying me with it, I gotta leave the nest, if you know what I mean." Douglas said as Winston chuckled and sat for a moment while motioning for the other wolves to leave. "Yes, I know what you mean. Anyway, in a little while, I want you to head to my cave across the valley not too far from here, I'll be waiting outside of it. Since this is kinda like a trial." Winston explained while showing the young wolf. Douglas was a bit nervous about being put to the test, but it was what he wanted to be since he was a pup.

"Yes sir. I'll be over there in about an hour or so." Douglas said as he sat down and munched on his food while the older wolf bid made a sound of agreement, smiled and bid adieu. Douglas knew this was his chance to impress the Western Territory with his skills that his parents taught him before their passing. Douglas finished eating and decided to take a quick snooze before heading over the valley to meet Winston again.

 **A While Later**

Douglas awoke about again an hour and a half later due to critters being themselves outside his little cave. He did some quick stretches before departing to see Winston. He started walking across the valley when he came across Kate by the stream. "Hi Kate." Kate turned her head as she saw Douglas coming toward her smiling. "Hey Douglas, what brings you down to the stream?" Kate tried not to sound bothered as she drank from the stream. "I'm on my way to see Winston. He's gonna give me a trial for the pack." Douglas finished as he too went to drink from the stream as Kate almost choked on the water she was drinking. Douglas stopped and looked at her with curiosity. "You okay Kate?" He asked as she got herself under control and looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I can…take you to him. He is my father by the way." This time it was Douglas's turn to choke on the water, since he didn't expect the answer that she gave him.

"I didn't expect that at all." Douglas said as he chortled a bit. "Well, we better get to the cave if you're ready for a chance at being in the Western Pack." Kate said as she started walking towards her cave with Douglas following. The journey to the cave didn't take too much time, except with all the Western Territory wolves staring at Douglas as he followed the leader's daughter. They made it to the cave and saw Winston smiling at the entrance. "So, you ready for that trial, Douglas?" Winston asked as he also noticed his daughter walking towards him as well.

"Yes sir, I'm ready as can be." Douglas confirmed as Winston started howling as a sign to let the other wolves in the pack know he needed their attention. "ATTENTION ALPHA WOLVES OF THE WESTERN PACK! WE ARE HAVING A TRIAL FOR THE NEWCOMER, MEET IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FIELD IMMEDIATELY!" Winston announced as all the wolves started to head to the middle of the field for the trial test. Douglas plucked up courage and followed Winston and Kate to the field.

After all the wolves had gathered, Winston walked to the center of the circle with Douglas and hollered. "Now, this is Douglas, he is from Yellowstone National Park and is looking to join the Western Pack. Now, we all know that he must go through a trial of tests. Please do not take your anger out on him or go crazy, he is new and must be treated nicely as a trainee." Winston said as he motioned for the younger wolf to step up and introduce himself. "My name is Douglas, and I'm from Yellowstone National Park in the United States. I'm a very skilled combatant and friendly wolf, when it comes to the right moment of course. But most importantly, I'm hoping to do well in this trial." Douglas said loud and clear with no trace of nervousness in his voice. Everyone started whispering among each other from the information that the young wolf gave.

"Now, we shall start the first part of the test. Take on as many opponents as you can." Winston said as he motioned for the first two wolves to start. Douglas got into stance and waited for them to attack. One wolf charged at Douglas, but with his sharp instincts, he ducked his head, placed it under the wolf and flipped him over like nothing. The other wolf watched in awe and then began to charge at him with a bite to the neck, until Douglas moved his head out of the way just in time before sweeping the feet from underneath his opponent, surprising everyone, including Winston. Douglas was left growling and eyeing his downed opponents with anger as he then snapped out of it and went to help them up with honor and kindness. He held out his paw, only to be pushed back from the wolf he flipped over him.

"HEY!" The downed wolf who gotten up, whipped his head around to see Winston with steam coming out of his ears. "He was helping you up, so either accept the help or get out of the pack." He said angrily but then turned to Douglas with a proud look on his face. The downed wolf accepted the paw and got up, then mumbled something while helping his friend up. "Good job for the first challenge. Now onto the next one." Winston said as he led all the other wolves to the next part, with Kate and Douglas in tow.

They were led to where the caribou were drinking by a small pond, and everyone stayed silent, they knew what they had to do. Winston brought Douglas silently up to some bushes and poked his head out while Douglas did the same. "So, the next challenge is to kill at least one or two caribou and bring it back. Do the best you possibly can, and we'll see how you did." Winston whispered to the young wolf as he nodded and slowly made his way around the bush to start his challenge. He got into a stance and waited a couple seconds before strategizing a plan. He counted five seconds in his head before he snarled and raced toward the distracted animal, he caught a good grip around its neck and he didn't let go, but what he didn't expect was they both fell in the deep pond.

Everyone was wide eyed as the struggle continued and water splashed everywhere. After a minute, the water stopped splashing around and what they saw surprised them to their insides. Douglas poked his tail out of the water and backed out slowly, dragging the big caribou out by his strong canines. He placed it in front of Winston, who was astonished to see that the young wolf was not harmed but wet at the same time. "My my my, I must say that you are the first wolf to ever drag a caribou out of the water." Winston said as he then turned towards the other wolves and hollered. "Take a ten-minute break, we'll resume after that." He announced as the wolves did so, leaving Winston, Kate and Douglas.

"I'm very surprised to see you pass the first two tests, Douglas. But are you sure you're ready for the final test?" Kate asked as Douglas looked at her and nodded slightly. All three wolves headed for the open field and waited for the others to show while off in the distance, Humphrey was collecting berries and small bits of caribou as he saw the whole show. "Huh, so Douglas is trying to get into the Western Pack…good for him." He said happily as he carried his food to his cave for his friends.

After the break, the wolves were gathered in the middle of the field for the final test. It was now or never for Douglas to show what he could do. "Now, here is the final test! Two teams must try and steal a pound of caribou from the middle of the field by stealth. Douglas, you shall be with Hutch and Candu while I have my other little group be your opponents. Now, Hutch and Candu, don't be antsy to Douglas too, just be ready for his call." Winston said as the wolves silently agreed while the old wolf instructed both groups. "Now, to win the whole final test, one wolf must be able bring the caribou back here while the others fend off the enemies." Winston instructed as both teams nodded and were ready for the test.

They were put on both sides of the caribou, far back and hidden while waiting for the starting call. Douglas poked his head out a bit to see the food in his sight while he heard both his teammates' breathing. He moved ahead and looked around for the other team and walked ahead to observe the item. He made it towards the caribou but heard rustling in the bushes and gave a good short howl to alert his teammates. The enemy team charged at Douglas while he grabbed at the caribou and hauled complete ass. Hutch and Candu were trained in Alpha School to fend off enemies in this type of situation.

The other wolves were cheering and hollering positive comments to Douglas, Hutch and Candu as they continued to do their parts in the test. One light grey wolf who was going against Hutch got away and was going for Douglas, something had sparked in him that made him snap. Douglas delivered the caribou to Winston and the others, but he heard a snarl that he never heard before. All the other wolves saw the light grey wolf coming at Douglas with all his might. He tackled Douglas to the ground and tried to bite him until two of his friends grabbed him and hauled him off Douglas. "What is wrong with you! This was a test…not a slaughterhouse!" Winston snarled as the light grey wolf stood his ground and wasn't fazed.

"I jumped on him because I don't feel like he's got the guts to join!" The light grey wolf hollered as Douglas was surprised to hear that come out of the wolf's mouth. Winston stepped forward to where his muzzle was almost touching the other wolf and snarled. "Get _out!_ " He said in a sharp angry tone as the wolf just tensed up and left. "Alright, everyone back to their homes! The tests are now over, and we now have results." Winston announced as everyone went their ways.

"Kate, take Douglas to the stream to cleanup, then bring him to the cave so he can meet Lily and your mother….since he is now a part of the pack." Winston smiled widely as Douglas's eyes went as wide as they could. "I...I got in?!" Douglas almost screamed in a joyful tone as Winston chuckled and nodded. "Yes, you did. Now, there are rules to the pack. Number 1: No fighting with other members of the same pack. Number 2: If you cross paths with the Omega's, just tell them you don't want any trouble at all. Number 3: Be careful when with other fellow Alpha's and stand by their side. Since you're an Omega, it can be changed now since you are now an official member of the Alpha's." Winston explained as Douglas nodded and Kate waited for her father to be done.

"Now Kate, you can take him now. I'll be at the cave waiting." Winston said as his daughter did so. "C'mon Douglas, let's get you cleaned up." Kate said as she led the young wolf to the stream. After they got to the stream, Douglas walked into the cool water and began to rinse off. He rolled in the water a bit and was soaked, then got out to bathe in the sun to dry off. "Can I ask you something, Douglas? Kate asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, go ahead." Douglas replied as he shook the remaining water off. Kate sat next to Douglas and stayed silent until she spoke up again. "Do you…have any siblings?" Kate asked as Douglas started to snarl lightly and some tears were shedding. Kate was gob smacked to Douglas's behavior until he started to calm down. "I'm sorry…it's just, my parents were killed by an assassin who went rogue from our pack because he was accused of stealing food and supplies." Douglas explained as Kate was silent to his backstory.

"Let's just get back to Winston." Douglas said as Kate nodded and went back up towards the cave.

 **At The Cave**

Winston had entered his home before encountering his wife and daughter. "So, I heard there was a newcomer here, right honey?" Eve said as Winston smiled and sat down before fixing his tail that was messed up. "Yes, he has completed the tests and is now a part of the Alpha's…even though he's an Omega. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I think it'll work as long as he follows the rules of being an official Alpha." Winston explained as he then heard his daughter perk up. "What's his name?" Lilly asked as Winston looked at her and chuckled.

"His name is Douglas and he is from the Yellowstone National Park in the United States. I'll ask him when he gets here if there's anything else, he knows from his past." Winston explained as he heard his other daughter's voice. "Hey dad, we're here." Kate said as she brought Douglas into the cave to meet her sister and mother. "Well hello there, you must be Douglas, I'm Eve and this white furball is my other daughter, Lilly." Eve said jokingly as Lilly playfully smacked her with her tail. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm very glad to be a part of such an amazing pack…since I was kicked out of my last pack when I first told Winston here yesterday." Douglas said as he took a seat while the others popped a squat as well.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you have any parents?" Lilly asked as Douglas's eyes went wide opened and he started snarling while fresh hot tears started coming out of his eyes. The leader and his family were flabbergasted by the young recruit's behavior. "Douglas! Calm down, what's wrong?" Winston said as he snapped out of it and calmed down. "My…my parents were killed a year ago. No offense, I'd appreciate it if you don't ask me about my past…again, no offense." Winston put a paw on the wolf's shoulder to let him know they understood. "Anyway, I'd like to get back to my cave now. I'll see you in the morning, Winston." Douglas informed as the older wolf nodded watching the young recruit head home.

On the walk back, Douglas couldn't stop thinking back yesterday to when he met Humphrey. His beautiful blue eyes, his sexy slender body and did he see a cute twinkle in his eye? God, he was hot! A noticeable blush was on his face as he pushed away the thought when he saw…Humphrey in the distance! It looked like he was sitting under a tree and relaxing in the cool breeze. _Maybe I can try and get to know him a bit,_ Douglas thought as he went with it and started towards the gray wolf. As he walked up to him, Humphrey opened his eyes to see Douglas standing in front of him with a friendly look on his face.

"Hey Humphrey, whatcha doing?" The young wolf asked as Humphrey stretched and sat up. "I'm just relaxing from a hunt I went on." Humphrey replied as he caught Douglas almost staring into his eyes. "You okay?" Humphrey said as Douglas came back from LaLa land and started blushing. "Sorry, I…" Douglas couldn't come up with a lie because he knew he got caught. "I gotta go now." Douglas said as he made his way towards his cave. "Douglas, wait!" Humphrey called out as the younger wolf stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong? What was with you staring at me? Was it something I said?" Humphrey asked as Douglas kept his head low but then raised it to show the gray wolf that he was sorry. "I'm…sorry Humphrey. It's just, I really appreciate what you did yesterday when you brought food to me. So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out and get to know each other, if that's okay with you." Douglas said drawing a circle in the dirt with his paw, trying not to blush at the same time. "I don't mind. I do need to walk a bit, so my legs don't fall asleep. "Humphrey said with a chuckle at the end.

"Okay. Anywhere special in mind to admire?" Douglas asked with a hint of excitement in his voice. Humphrey thought as he then sparked an idea in his head. "Well, we could take a walk towards the big cliff and back, which is a nice good walk." Humphrey said as Douglas smiled and nodded. The gray wolf then led the way towards green field which led to more land.

"Anyway, I heard there were some tests you had to do. How'd they go?" Humphrey asked as Douglas looked at him and smiled wide. "I got into the Alpha Pack…even though I changed from being an Omega to an Alpha for some reason." Douglas said proudly as Humphrey couldn't believe it!

"You got into the Alpha Pack, that's good news! I'm happy for you." Humphrey replied as he then began to wonder what questions to ask the younger wolf since he was still new to Jasper Park. "So…if I may ask, what happened between your old pack? Why'd they kick you out?" Humphrey asked as Douglas wanted to snarl, but he couldn't do that to the wolf he had a crush on, he didn't even know his sexuality.

"They kicked me out because they found out I'm gay. I was doing well with them as well. I didn't wanna get kicked out for some stupid crap like that." Douglas explained while Humphrey was surprised to hear such horrifying news from the younger wolf. "I'm so sorry to hear about that. I'll tell you what, why don't we just focus on the beautiful walk. I hear it's gonna be nice out tonight." Humphrey said as Douglas chuckled and nodded. The two continued to walk along until they got to a small hill with some trees and bushes. "We're almost to the cliff, all we gotta do is go through here and then we're there." Humphrey said as he led the way down the hill with Douglas staring at his rump. He started to pant with a slight blush on his face, but he caught himself and stopped before the gray wolf could say anything. _I really gotta stop getting horny in front of him, but how can I, he's so damn hot,_ Douglas thought as he walked down the hill with Humphrey.

As they walked down, they passed berry bushes and nice trees that had tons of shade to relax under. "So, how long have you been here?" Douglas asked before he took a tumble and caught Humphrey in the middle of it. The two wolves were tumbling down the hill, almost hitting the trees and nicking rocks barely until they stopped at the bottom of the hill…with Douglas on top of Humphrey, and they were face to face!

The two stared at each other before Douglas started to blush a dark red and he immediately knew what was going on. He got off Humphrey and started semi freaking out. "I'm so so sorry Humphrey! I didn't mean for that to happen! Please don't be mad at me!" Douglas sounded like he was gonna cry as Humphrey did the right thing and rubbed the back of his left ear, which made him calm down and do the weirdest thing which Humphrey didn't see…he sat down and started to kick his leg as his canine instincts kicked in. "That feels…so good." Douglas finally said in a sharp tone as Humphrey chuckled and stopped. "It's also not your fault that we took a tumble. I should've warned you about the hill before we started down in." Humphrey said as they made their way to the cliff.

As the two wolves walked onto the cliff, they found a nice spot to look at the view from. Douglas had never seen a more beautiful view since he was a pup and with his parents, so it was nice to see it again. "This is…the most gorgeous view I've ever seen." Douglas said as he looked at the nice sunset with a tear almost dropping from his right eye. Humphrey looked over towards the red blackish wolf and noticed a twinkle, and man did it look nice in his eyes. He then snapped out of his thoughts because he didn't wanna start thinking that way…even though he didn't have any problem with a sexuality, it was just a weird feeling for him down in his body, even in his loins he felt _something_.

After a while, the sun started to set while the two wolves were thinking of heading back. "Well, I think we should starting-" Douglas was cut off by the soft snoring of Humphrey. He looked and saw him sleeping. "-heading back." The young wolf smiled, picked up Humphrey the best he could and made his way to his own cave.

 **Back At The Cave**

Douglas set the gray wolf down in the warmest part of the cave and sat next to Humphrey. He started to close his eyes and wonder off to sleep, but still wondered if there was anything he could do to make Humphrey like him more and he could even get to know him _way_ better. But for now, he needed sleep, and sleep was calling his name right at that moment.

Far from the cave, a certain leader's daughter was watching…and she didn't look happy, nor upset. Kate looked, confused at that moment. "What is going on?"

 **A/N: 'Ello! So, you made it this far, now I'm enjoying writing this. So, don't worry on my main story, One Loud Expendable, I still need to write more. Let me know what you think, and I'll continue to write more. Anyway, I gotta go, so ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	3. Hard Feelings, Nightmares and Attacks

**A/N: Good day! Now, I'm still gonna be writing One Loud Expendable…I'm just gonna take some small breaks in between.**

 **So, here we are back again where we left off: Kate seeing Douglas carrying sleepy Humphrey into his cave and wonder's what's going on.**

 **Anyway, as always, I don't own anything except for Douglas, Alpha and Omega belong to their rightful owners and I don't make any money making this.**

 **This also contains graphic content in the beginning, some swearing and very graphic parts too later, so if you don't like, don't read…simple as that.**

 **I also forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but this story is if Kate and Humphrey didn't get married, but Lily and Garth did. Nothing against the original movie, I just wanted to change it a bit. But it's where both Alpha's & Omega's get along and work together too if necessary.**

 **With that being said, I shall see you…AT THE BOTTOM!**

The sun flashed into Douglas's cave and caught in his eyes. He groaned, got up from his little bed he made and stretched while he looked over at a sleeping Humphrey. _He's so hot when he's sleeping,_ Douglas thought as he saw something very intriguing. "Is he…hard?" Douglas whispered to himself as he started to blush a dark red. He saw how hard Humphrey was and he just couldn't stop staring at his hard member. The way his legs were spread while Humphrey laid on his back was something else, it was a magnificent sight to remember. "Wow. He's very big." He continued as his own package started to harden super quick. He then pushed away the thoughts quickly as he went to the entrance of the cave to get some air. The nice cool morning air was nice against his fur, it felt a bit colder than the US, but he couldn't complain.

"Hmm, Douglas?" Said wolf perked up a bit when he heard his name from the inner core of the cave. Humphrey had woken up and was walking towards him. "Morning. You fell asleep on me last night on the cliff, so I brought you here to get some sleep." Douglas said as he tried not to blush at what he saw earlier, luckily Humphrey hadn't noticed.

"Sorry about that. I was super tired, I guess. But thanks, anyway….you wanna go hunting or something in a bit?" Humphrey asked as Douglas looked at him with a confused look on his face. "I thought Alpha's and Omega's didn't get along." Humphrey chuckled to the younger wolf's comment. "No, we made a rule that we have to now get along and work together if necessary. So, now everyone can do anything together since Lily and Garth got married. But there is one rule to everyone in the Western Territory… _don't_ get into any trouble with the Eastern Pack, even though we made the rule, we still gotta be careful." Humphrey finished as Douglas nodded to what he had said. "I guess we can go hunting in a bit then." Douglas replied to Humphrey's earlier question.

 **Back with Kate**

Kate had woken up still wondering why Humphrey fell asleep in Douglas's cave. It had pondered her to why that had happened. She got up to go see her father outside the cave. "Dad, can I ask you something?" Kate asked as her father looked at her and nodded lightly. "Why exactly would Douglas be carrying Humphrey, who was asleep, back to his cave?" Kate asked finally as Winston thought for a moment until he looked at his daughter again. "Maybe they hung out and he feel asleep on Douglas. There's nothing wrong with that. Since the Alpha's and Omega's now are friendly with each other, we don't need to worry about it." Winston said as Kate got the idea. "Hey Kate!" Kate knew that voice, it was Humphrey. He was standing at the entrance of the cave with Douglas. She forced a smile on her face and went to meet her friends. "Hey guys, what's up?" Kate asked as Douglas came up smiling. "We're going hunting in a bit, wanna join?" He asked as Kate was a bit surprised, but she put an apologetic smile on her face. "Sorry guys, I'm a bit busy. Maybe next time?" Kate said as both Humphrey and Douglas understood.

"It's okay, we'll see ya later then." Humphrey said as both male wolves went on with their business. They both went to the woods in search of some more food, maybe today would be a good day. It was a beautiful day with the sun shining and the birds chirping, nothing could go wrong (seems like a bad thing to say, isn't it?)

As the two wolves were walking along, Douglas remembered a memory that was like this one when he was a pup. "You know, this is what me and my father, Byron, used to do a lot when I was younger. He wanted me to be the best when it came to the pack." Douglas explained to Humphrey as he went wide eyed to what the younger wolf had said. "R-Really? That's…sweet. I wished I met my parents when I was younger. I only grew up with my Omega friends, Shakey, Salty and Mooch but I also grew up under the leadership of Winston and Eve, which I respect to the fullest." Humphrey explained as Douglas put a paw on his ear playfully to show he understood.

As the two neared the woods, they heard some deer and looked at each other while Douglas gave a look that asked Humphrey if he could take this one, which Humphrey nodded his head. Douglas then went in a low attack position and waited for the right moment. He then lunged at the deer and went for its neck, but it managed to start running a bit before he caught up to it and took it down with strong force. Humphrey came up and was satisfied with the end results. "Wow, that is one hell of a score. I guess you'll be eating good for a about a week or so. I'll get ready for my turn now." Humphrey said as he helped Douglas drag the deer behind the bush, so he could get ready for his turn.

As the gray wolf got into position, he spotted an elk and thought it was a big score. He charged at the elk before it could have a chance to get away, and clamped his jaws onto its neck, killing it instantly. Douglas came out of the bushes to help Humphrey drag the elk by the dead deer. "Welp, this should feed me and the guys and that should feed you for the next week. Great job." Humphrey congratulated as they both dragged their loads to Humphrey's den for the time being. "Hey Humphrey! Whatcha got?" A voice could be heard from the den as a fat hazel and cream-colored wolf came out slowly and looked at Humphrey. "I got us some elk for the next week, Mooch. Make sure the other's know." Humphrey said as the fat wolf then looked at Douglas with a weird look. "Who's he?" Mooch asked as Humphrey gave him a look that said, 'don't be rude'. "Remember that wolf I told you about that the Alpha's took in?" He asked as Mooch nodded lightly.

"Well, this is Douglas. He's a good friend and is really good at capturing food for himself too." Humphrey explained as an 'oh' look was on Mooch's face. "Douglas, this is Mooch, he's a good friend of mine. Where are the other two at?" Humphrey asked as he brought the elk into the cave. "They went to grab some water and clean up since they were wrestling earlier." Mooch explained as Douglas processed this all in his head. _Do they even have big responsibilities like the Alpha's,_ Douglas thought as he wanted to ask that, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

"I better head back soon, thanks for the hunt, Humphrey." Douglas said as he got his deer and made his way back to his cave. "Yeah, no problem. I'll holler when I'm going on another." Humphrey replied as he dragged the elk into his den with Mooch.

On the way back, Douglas was thinking of ways to impress Humphrey with his talents and to make him like him more. He was taught by his family in ways that were extreme and over the top, but all worth it in the end to survive. He made it back to his den, dropped the deer next to the log that had some scraps of leftover food and made himself a fire.

After he made a fire, he got comfy and decided to take a nap. _I hope I figure out Humphrey's sexuality_ , Douglas thought as he went to sleep.

 **Leader's Den**

Winston was eating when Eve came up to him, with a worried look on her face. "What's wrong honey?" The old wolf asked as Eve bit her lip before speaking up. "I'm worried about Douglas. The look on his face when his family was brought up, and how crazy it got when you had to calm him down." Eve said as Winston got up and kissed her muzzle. "It's okay, I'll have a good talk with him and get some more information out of him to see what happened." Winston said as he nuzzled his wife to let her know he had this under control.

Winston left the den and headed for the cliffs, so he could contact one of his far away pals. He hoped he could get his help and maybe find out what happened in the Yellowstone National Park pack years ago. He made it to the cliff and let out a good long howl with a combination of mixed volume too. After he finished, he decided to wait a while before his friend would show.

After 2 hours of sleeping, he heard the wings of a black-billed cuckoo fly down in front of him, then Winston smiled. "Derek, nice to see you again." Winston said softly as he got up and cracked his back. "Good to see you too old friend. How are the girls?" Derek asked with a soft deep tone.

Winston cleaned his paw as he smiled once more. "They're good. Now, there is something I need to know." Winston said with a stern voice which got Derek's attention. "I'm listening." The cuckoo said as Winston began explaining.

"We have a new wolf in our pack as an Alpha and I want to know what happened to his family in the Yellowstone National Park pack some years ago, going back eighteen to twenty years ago." Winston finished explaining as Derek took in the information before looking back at his friend.

"It'll take a couple days before I have some results, but don't worry, I'll get them back to you in no time." Winston was surprised to hear it would take not much time and smiled once more. "Okay, I'll have a word with our recruit and squeeze some more info I can out of him. Thanks Derek." Winston said as Derek smiled, nodded and flew away towards the US to meet his friends and find the information.

Winston then began to head back to his den when he smelled a familiar scent; it was…Tony. "Well well well, look who it is, my old friend, Winston. How ya been?" Tony asked while coming out of the shadows of the trees while Winston wasn't phased at all with his tone. "Tony. It's been good, I've gotten a new member in the pack, but remember Tony, we shall have no conflict with the West and East." Winston said as Tony chuckled and sat down. "I wasn't here to cause conflict at all. And yeah, I heard about that new wolf from your 'old' member that was kicked out for causing conflict to the new wolf…such a shame." Tony explained as Winston growled lowly. "He disgraced his own part in the pack and shunned Douglas, I had to do something." Winston explained as Tony looked somewhat surprised. "Really? I'm shocked." He said as the grey wolf rubbed his eye with his paw.

"Anyway, I'm gonna get back to Eve now, make sure that 'traitor' stays over there…I don't want him back over here at all." Winston stated sternly as he made his way back to his cave, leaving Tony to the East pack.

As he walked along, he saw Humphrey with his friends in a log playing their favorite game. He chuckled before getting the young wolf's attention. "Humphrey, may I have a minute with you?" Humphrey did as he was told and went over to the older wolf.

"What's up?" Humphrey asked as Winston motioned for him to follow.

"Well, I got a friend of mine looking into what happened at Yellowstone some years ago…you know, Douglas's parents and all. Hopefully we'll get to know what happened and why it occurred." Winston explained as he arrived in front of his cave with Humphrey.

"That sounds good. Hopefully we'll finally understand what happened with his family." Humphrey stated as Winston made a sound of agreement.

"Anyway, I want you to get him to open up a bit the best you can." Winston said as Humphrey nodded to his task as he went back to his cave for the night.

Meanwhile, Douglas was at his cave while he kept thinking back to earlier in the morning when he stared at Humphrey's massive member. It was like his own, maybe an inch or two smaller, but still huge. He wasn't sure if Humphrey was gay, straight, hell even bisexual; but he wanted to know _so_ badly. He just wished his parents were here to tell him what to do, he even remembered telling his parents about his sexuality the day before they were killed.

 _(Flashback to many years ago)_

 _Young Douglas was in front of his mother, Tabby, and father, Logan, which he was gonna tell them what he wanted to get off his young chest._

" _Mom and dad, you remember when you said I can tell you anything and I wouldn't get in trouble?" Young Douglas asked as both his mother and father looked confused but stayed positive. "Of course. What did you wanna tell us, Douglas?" Tabby asked as Douglas bit his lip softly, drew in a breath and told his mother and father._

" _I'm…gay. I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, but I recently found out I like guys." Douglas said as a lone tear came down his cheek. His mother came up to him and nuzzled his side in a loving way. "Sweetie, you don't need to cry, it's okay to be gay, we still love you…no matter what." Tabby said as her husband made a sound of agreement and joined in the comfort._

" _Thanks. I love you guys." Douglas said as he got hugged tighter by his parents._

 _(Flashback Ends)_

Douglas began to fall asleep when he smelled a familiar scent coming towards him at his cave. "Hey Douglas, you got a minute?" Humphrey called in the cave as his friend came out. "Yeah, what's up?" Douglas called back to his older friend.

"I was meaning to ask…is there anything that you can tell me about your past? If it's okay with me asking." Humphrey asked as Douglas wasn't expecting this, but he didn't wanna be rude to his friend, so he decided to tell him everything from the day he left his home in Yellowstone all the way until he was found here.

And so, Douglas told Humphrey all the times where he was taken into other American Wolf Packs, but immediately kicked out due to some lies and propaganda that were made up to get him kicked out or that weren't true. He had been through hell enough when his parents were killed but being kicked out of every single pack along the way as he grew up was hell and back again. Humphrey couldn't believe what he was hearing, it seemed to get worse from each pack Douglas had gone to each time he was kicked out and relocated himself.

After a whole half hour of explaining, Douglas was almost in tears again, but Humphrey calmed him down even more as a good friend would do. Douglas knew that Humphrey just wanted to know him better, but there was one part of his past he wanted to keep to himself…at least for the moment.

"By the way, I was meaning to ask you, how old are you Douglas?" Humphrey asked as Douglas looked at him with a weak smile on his face. "I'm 19. What about you?" Douglas replied to the older wolf as Humphrey smiled with a wide smile of his own. "I'm only 21, so I'm not much older than you." Humphrey lightly punched Douglas in the shoulder as the younger wolf winced. Humphrey then gave a 'I'm sorry' look.

"Sorry, I didn't-" Humphrey was cut off by Douglas when he put a paw on his own. "It's fine. Many months ago, I was jumped and severely hurt my shoulder. The wolves were part of a pack in Washington, near the border." Douglas said as rolled around on the ground to scratch his back. "Anyway, I'm gonna head back to my den, I'll see ya tomorrow." Humphrey said as he made his way back to his den. Douglas was then all alone, he then made himself comfortable in his little bed he made before falling asleep.

 **Midnight at Douglas's Cave**

Douglas was tossing and turning because his mind was in a clusterfuck of a bad nightmare he was having. He had been having this nightmare for a good 3 years after it happened, and he couldn't shake it. It just kept replaying in his mind every night he slept.

 _In Douglas's Mind_

" _STOP PLEASE!" Screamed a 16-year-old Douglas who had been backed up into a wall of a cave in Crater Lake National Forest where he had been for the past year. 2 bigger wolves who had a dark coat their fur looked to be 5 years older than him backed him up and surrounded._

" _Not a chance, little Omega. We plan on having some good fun with you." The first wolf said as he licked his lips slowly and grinned with an evil like grin. That tone of the wolf's voice made Douglas's core shudder, but he couldn't fight both wolves, because they were stronger and bigger than him._

" _C'mon, let's see what you planned on doing to this little runt." The second wolf said with a huge scar across his muzzle as he then swiped at Douglas with his claw. It connected to Douglas's left eye and left a huge bloody gash across his eye, rendering him blind a bit._

 _Then the second wolf shoved Douglas's front end to the ground and kept his rear in the air. Douglas's eyes went as wide as the moon because he knew what the wolves had planned. "Mmm, nice and ready for me. I hope you can handle this thick knot." The first wolf said as he saw Douglas looking back with pleading eyes. The wolf mounted the young wolf and kept his pointy object near Douglas's end._

 _As soon as the first wolf's big knot entered Douglas's tailhole, he whimpered from the pain and just rolled with it, so he didn't get beat up. The bigger wolf's thrusts hurt because he was rough and the way he pinched at Douglas's hip wasn't helping either, the first wolf motioned for the second to hop on up and make Douglas give him oral. As soon as Douglas saw the second wolf's dangling red object, he whined even more, but opened his mouth and began to give the wolf what he wanted._

" _God you are so tight! I'm gonna cum soon. I want you to beg for it now!" The first wolf growled as he pinched Douglas's hips tighter to make him listen. Douglas spit out the red phallus he had in his mouth and obeyed the wolf's order. "P-Please, cum inside me!" Douglas's voice cracked at the end of the command as the wolf in front of him shoved his phallus back into his wolf and thrusted once more._

 _Then, with one final thrust for each of them, the two large wolves howled in unison and kept their position until they were empty of fluids. As soon as their knots went down, they pulled out of Douglas and left the young wolf to whimper in shame while he shuddered as well. "Damn, guess we gave him too much cum." The first wolf laughed as they both went out into the night, leaving Douglas to wait until the coast was clear._

 _As he left the cave quietly, he kept spitting cum out of his mouth and silently made his way to the warm summer water underneath the quiet night. He then cleaned himself up and found another cave a mile away to sleep in. Douglas cried and cried as he called for his parents, who were sleeping amongst the stars. "I m-miss you mom and dad! Please, I need your help!" Douglas whimpered and cried as he cried._

Douglas awoke with a start as he found himself crying for real. He didn't understand when the tears started coming down, but it was not the best time to ask questions. Daylight was almost arriving, and he wanted to clean himself up at the river.

As he got in the water, it felt cool against his skin and he immediately dunked his head in. Clean as a whistle, he began to find some food for his morning rumbling stomach. He went into the woods and began searching for an elk, deer or something to please his hunger. As he maneuvered through the trees, he heard some movement and saw some antlers. "A deer. Sweet, all I need is the perfect approach." Douglas silently said to himself and immediately went into plan mode.

After coming up with a good plan, he began to put it into action, but was immediately interrupted. "Morning Douglas!" A voice said, a little too loud as the deer scrambled off. Cursing under his breath, he turned to see Lilly, who was smiling to see the young wolf. "Morning? Do you realize I was about to catch a deer as it now ran off?" Douglas said with a bit of anger in his voice. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. My dad was wondering if you wanted to come over for lunch later, if it's okay with you." Lilly said as Douglas couldn't be mad at her and simply nodded.

"Alright, I'll let my dad know, so he can come get you later." Lilly said as she went back to her cave. Douglas shook his head slowly and went back to hunting.

 **Later with Douglas**

Douglas was in his cave pacing until he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Douglas." He turned to see Winston smiling. "You ready to come over for lunch?" Winston asked as Douglas forced a small smile and nodded. Winston chuckled lightly and motioned for him to follow.

As they reached the high peak of Winston's cave, Eve came out smiling. "Well hello again Douglas, how have you been?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"I'm doing fine, had a rough little night but other than that, doing fine." Douglas replied as he then sat down in the coolness of the cave. Eve then brought out a big sized elk for everyone to dig into. As everyone dug into their food, Douglas remembered a memory that he cut out of his head about 4 years ago, but it came back to this scenario.

" _C'mon! Eat it!" One wolf hollered as a 15-year-old Douglas saw a piece of elk leg covered in sperm that a group of bigger wolves put it on and were forcing him to eat._

" _EAT IT DAMNIT!" Another wolf hollered as Douglas then snapped out of it when Winston called him._

"Douglas?" Winston said as the young wolf snapped out of it and looked at the older wolf. "You okay?" Winston continued as Douglas nodded.

"I-I'm fine." Douglas said quickly and dug into his food. Winston was curious because of what was going through the young wolf's mind now. After lunch, Douglas made a be line towards the entrance of the cave, sat down and started to sing.

 _My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride_

 _If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day  
(If today was your last day)_

Winston and Eve heard the soft singing and went to investigate who was doing it, as soon as they saw Douglas, they were astonished by his singing voice.

 _Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you'll never live it twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life_

 _If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day_

The older couple had never heard a more beautiful voice in their lives, they had never heard of the song like that before. Even Kate and Lilly came up behind their parents and listened in on Douglas singing. Douglas didn't even notice they were there, so he sung a bit louder, but not loud for everyone in the valley to here.

 _If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothin' stand in your way  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side_

 _If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day_

As he sung the last verse, he heard Winston's voice come up from behind him, he hoped he didn't hear him singing. "Oh, h-hey W-Winston, h-how much did you hear?" Douglas was now stuttering and blushing, he hoped that the older wolf didn't hear him singing. "I heard all of it. I didn't know you could sing like that." Winston said with such excitement in his voice. "Yeah, that was gorgeous singing Douglas! By the way, I'm confused, what's the meaning of the song?" Kate asked as Lilly nodded to her question.

"Well…it means to never giving up on life - to live each day to the fullest and that it's never too late to find that someone you love. And judging by the life I've lived since my parents died, I've been on a rocky road to hell. That's my motto; to never give up on life and it'll be a cold day in hell if I ever just lay there and take all the abuse I've suffered through my life!" Douglas spat as he then drew a breath in and calmed down.

Just then, Hutch and Candu came running up the hill towards Winston. "We got trouble! Some wolves we never seen before started messing with the Omegas and Humphrey is in trouble! They're over by the river!" Hutch said as he tried to catch his breath back. Winston was shocked, he promised that the Omegas were gonna be safe if they followed rules, but it was different, there were wolves that the Western Pack had never seen before had started to mess with the Omegas, even Humphrey was caught in the middle of it.

"Winston! Can I please help? I'm good in combat, like I showed during the trials." Winston was considering his options, but he needed all the help he could get. "Alright! Hutch, Candu and Douglas are with me. Eve, I need you to watch over the valley just in case anything happens. Let's go!" Winston said as the 3 wolves followed their leader into combat.

 **By the River**

Humphrey, Salty, Shakey and Mooch were surrounded by 5 bigger wolves that had a dark charcoal coat to their fur. "C'mon, take us to your food stash and then we'll go easy on _you_." One of the wolves said as he licked his muzzle. Humphrey gulped, but still held his ground, he wasn't about to be ordered around by some bigger wolves.

"HEY!" The 5 bigger wolves snapped their heads to the voice. It was Winston, and he brought two other wolves along as well. "Get away from our omegas!" Winston scowled as Douglas, Hutch, Candu and the two other wolves started forward a bit and snarled. Then, Douglas saw a facial scar on one of the wolves and immediately started snarling so hard that he broke the skin in his muzzle, which blood started pouring out. _It's one of those bastards who raped me_ , Douglas thought to himself as Winston spoke up and bravely.

"It's 10 against 5, you're not gonna win." Winston said as the wolf with the scarred muzzle noticed Douglas and smiled. "Well well well, if it isn't our little pal, Douglas. How have ya been?" The wolf said as he licked his muzzle slower than he did before.

"Douglas. What does he mean?" Winston said as a tear started to run down Douglas's face. "Why don't we settle this…you and me." The wolf said catching Douglas off guard. "Fine. After these 3 years, I _finally_ get my payback." Douglas replied as he licked up the blood from his gums.

As both wolves neared each other, Winston felt this was gonna end bad. As both wolves faced each other, they were ready. Then, Douglas ran towards his attacker and was about to pounce.

"I can't watch!" Mooch, Salty and Shakey said in unison as Humphrey watched with awe as his friend went to attack his enemy.

 **A/N: HA! A cliffhanger! Now, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **The song I used was 'If Today Was Your Last Day' by Nickelback.**

 **Now, what did you all think of Douglas's past? Crazy right?**

 **So, I hope you all loved the chapter, now I gotta get going, but don't worry, there is more coming.**

 **I shall see you all in the next chapter…ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	4. Eliminations, The Truth & Love Begins

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter!**

 **Now, we are here to continue with Douglas about to attack his rapist.**

 **So, I hope you all are liking this story so far, I'm enjoying the positive feedback so far.**

 **Now, as always, I don't own Alpha and Omega, I only own Douglas.**

 **This is also gonna be the last chapter (maybe, it depends how I write it) and have some good smut in it too.**

 **So, on with the story, I shall see you all…AT THE BOTTOM!**

Douglas charged at his attacker and bit into his neck. He landed the attack and the other wolf cried out in pain, but he didn't give up. He tried to land a few hits on Douglas, but he knew to duck and dodge. Winston and the others were surprised to see Douglas holding his own against a wolf bigger than him.

Then, Humphrey tried to jump in, but the bigger wolf knocked him out cold, which immediately triggered a demon like creature inside Douglas, he had awoken but with one pissed off wolf inside of him. He lunged forward and bit the wolf's jugular in his neck and waited for him to stop moving around.

Blood had flung everywhere, but he didn't care, he wanted his rapist and Humphrey's attacker to die for what he had did. Then, the wolf had stopped moving before Douglas let his limp body drop to the ground. The other enemy wolves had stared at Douglas in total shock before the red blackish furred wolf snarled with blood dripping from his canines and barked loudly for them to leave. The others whimpered and ran away while Winston and the others cared for Humphrey.

Douglas immediately snapped out it to tend to Humphrey who had hit his head on a rock, which wasn't that bad. Winston and Mooch checked his pulse and found he was ok, but that he needed some sleep and a cold slab of meat to rest his head on, since he was unconscious.

Winston saw Douglas then head over to the stream to wash his muzzle of blood. It was caked of it, and it looked like he licked a carcass clean of it too. "Douglas, are you okay?" The old wolf asked as Douglas slowly turned his head towards him and whimpered. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kill him." Douglas said as he couldn't hold back the tears and ran away from the latter. Hutch tried to go after him, but the old wolf held him back and shook his head as if he was saying to let him go for the night.

 **With Douglas**

Douglas ran all the way back to his cave and he didn't even stop when Eve, Kate and Lilly tried to stop him. He made it to his cave and went all the way to the back and didn't come out for the rest of the night. He kept repeating 'I'm sorry' to himself all night and barely even got any sleep.

It was close to 6am when he heard footsteps coming close to his cave, so Douglas started growling. "Douglas, it's me." The voice was familiar, it was….Humphreys! Douglas then stopped and ran towards the voice, and there was the older wolf, smiling.

Douglas wanted to kiss him so bad, but he kept his composure and hugged him. "Hey, I was worried you were unconscious for a while. How's your head?" Douglas said as he pulled back from Humphrey.

"I'm doing okay now, thanks to you for attacking that wolf." Humphrey said as he smiled a bit. Douglas wagged his tail since he was happy his friend was okay.

"Anyway, you feel like going hunting later…maybe even log riding?" Humphrey asked as Douglas had a confused look on his face when log riding was brought up. "It's where a couple of us ride in a cut up tree downhill. It's a lot of fun to be honest." Humphrey explained as Douglas found the idea to be quite amusing.

"Maybe after hunting later, we can go." Douglas said as he smiled at his friend. "Okay, I'll get Mooch and Shakey for when we go later. Salty is still shaken after what happened from last night, so he won't be joining." Humphrey replied as he motioned for Douglas to follow him to the woods.

As the two made their way into the woods, they saw an instant herd of big elk and decided today would be a big score. Douglas motioned for Humphrey to go to a spot farther away from him to get a better advantage. Humphrey waited for a few seconds before jumping at one of the elks and then Douglas did the same. As they attacked their prey, they went for the usual kill spot and waited for them to die.

After a minute of waiting, they carried their prey to their caves and met back outside of Humphrey's cave. "So, I'm pretty sure I'll be good for food for the next few weeks. Up for log riding now?" Douglas asked with excitement in his voice as Humphrey nodded and motioned for him to follow him to a specific part of the hill away from the valley.

They made it to the top and saw Mooch and Shakey next to the two logs that they'd be riding in. "Now, when you get in, you better hang on tight, because it gets pretty bumpy." Humphrey said with a smile as he got in with Douglas while Mooch got in Shakey. "Ready Douglas?" Humphrey asked as Douglas looked back at him and nodded.

Then the wolves pushed their logs down the hill and were off! The feeling of the adrenaline was amazing to experience because they were ducking and dodging objects in the way down the hill. Then, Humphrey and Douglas saw a big tree coming up and it was getting close, super quick! "TREE!" They both screamed as Humphrey maneuvered around it and went through soft bushes, only to get pelted with squirrel's nuts.

Mooch and Shakey caught up, saw the two were pelted with nuts and immediately burst out laughing. Then, Humphrey and Douglas also saw there was a rock coming up in Mooch and Shakey's path but didn't say anything. Then they saw the rock, but it was too late, and they flipped over and kept it in a rhythm until they stopped. Shakey was on top of Mooch when Douglas and Humphrey stopped next to them and started laughing.

Not far away, Winston saw the wolves messing around and he started to chuckle. "Silly Omega's." He said as he then heard big wings flapping. It was the Canadian Goose, Marcel, and he looked surprised. "Hello Marcel. What brings you over to my cave?" The old wolf asked as the goose pointed towards Humphrey. "Who is that wolf with Humphrey?" He asked with his usual and sophisticated French accent as Winston smiled and told him.

"That is Douglas, he's our new wolf recruit to the Alpha's, he was originally an Omega, but we changed his rang to an Alpha." Winston explained to the goose as he did the old 'ah' look. "Well, care to introduce me to him, or are your old bones not going to be able to take it?" Marcel joked as Winston gave him a stern look before chuckling and showing him towards Humphrey and Douglas.

Winston brought the goose to the young wolf as they four wolves were messing around on the logs once more. "Douglas! Can I borrow you for a moment?" Winston called as the young wolf did as he was told. "Yes sir." Douglas replied as he made his way towards his leader and…a goose?

He came closer and saw the goose smiling at him. "Douglas, this is Marcel, a friend of both of the packs." Winston introduced the two to each other as Douglas held out his paw for the goose to shake, as Marcel held out his wing to exchange in the shake.

"The last time I saw a goose was when I was only 10 years old…back when I was on my own." Douglas said as a tear came running down his furry face, only for Marcel to wipe it off. "I know how you feel, I was raised by my uncle Terry since the day my parents were slaughtered by bullets of hunters when I was a little goose." Marcel held his wing to his heart and sniffled before getting a hold of his composure.

"Marcel…you never told us any of this before. How come now?" Winston asked with a low voice as the goose looked at him with a smile. "It's better to share it with someone that's been through the same experience." Marcel explained as he wiped his eyes clean of tears. "I must go back to my nest now, it was nice to meet you Douglas." The goose said before flying back to his nest.

"Come with me, I need to show you something, Douglas." Winston said as the young wolf did so and followed his leader.

The older wolf led Douglas to the top mountain peak where it looked like an odd shape. "We are now at Howling Rock, this is where we celebrate all marriage announcements and whatnot, with a simple and good howl." Winston explained as Douglas took a good look at the mountain peak and was in awe; it was the same as his home. Then, Winston smelled a familiar smell and instantly knew who it was…it was Tony.

"Tony, we meet again." Winston said as the brown and white wolf came up smiling. "So, this is your young recruit. I was expecting a bit more bulkiness on him though." Tony said as he then winced at the disc in his back that kept cracking, which Douglas heard. "I can hold my own, sir. And if I may help with that herniated disc in your back, it'll be a lot better for your performance." Douglas said as the two older wolves were amazed to hear such medical information from the younger wolf.

"I…guess. But if you mess up my back…I'm gonna mess _you_ up." Tony said as Winston glared at him to be nice. "With all due respect in the slightest, you wouldn't walk away if you went paw to paw with me." Douglas said as went to Tony's side, hopped up and swatted the hurt part in Tony's back where the disc was. Tony whimpered a bit before repositioning himself. "Well, that's the problem; there's a pinched nerve in the lumbar spine, so it keeps moving around and cracking." Douglas explained as the brown and white wolf stretched to reposition himself.

"Wow. My back feels good as new. T-Thank you." Tony said as Douglas blushed a bit from the positive feedback. "So, what brings you up here?" Winston asked as Tony began telling him of the wolf that was once in the Western Pack before getting smart with Winston. "Well, just kick him out of the pack, it's that easy." Winston said with annoyance in his voice.

"I've tried, but all he's doing is staying in a cave and refusing to leave. He said he'll only leave if he see's Douglas here…face to face." Tony said with a bit of nervousness in his voice for the first time in his life. "He wants to see me? What did I do to him?!" Douglas was obviously pissed because he couldn't remember what he did to piss off this wolf in the Eastern Pack….wait?

"Does it have to do with when Douglas joined the pack?" Tony asked as Douglas then remembered when the wolf pushed him back as he tried to help him. "It…could be. It's most likely he wants to face me in combat again." Douglas said with his head down low. "If I fight him, I'm gonna end up killing him." Douglas said bluntly as the two older wolves were shocked to hear the tone of the young wolf's voice.

"Douglas, I'll talk to him, and if he still wants to go face to face with you…then so be it." Tony replied softly as he petted the young recruit on the shoulder and went back to the Eastern Pack. Winston and Douglas were now alone on the cliff, so the older wolf decided to let Douglas in on the rest of the requirements of being in with them.

It took a while to explain all the requirements of being an Alpha wolf in the Western Pack, but Douglas now knew what to do. Some of the things were a bit embarrassing, but Douglas understood what he needed to do in order to stay in the pack. After he finished, Douglas's stomach was growling, and he heard Winston chuckle. "Looks like somebody needs food." Winston said as his stomach started to growl as well, leaving Douglas to laugh as well.

"Let's get some food, then I guess I can tell you what my life was like with the positives." Douglas said as the two walked back side by side, like a father and son moment.

 **The Next Day**

Douglas awoke to the sun, yet again, shining in his eyes. Groaning, he got up and decided to go get a drink of water down at the lake. As he walked out, he saw the other wolves waking up and trying not to be blinded by the morning rays.

When he reached the lake, he saw Kate and Lilly drinking water as he came along side. "Morning girls. How did you sleep?" Douglas asked with kindness as the girls smiled. "We slept good. We heard that Humphrey was alright after those wolves tried to attack him and his friends." Kate said as her sister jumped in the conversation.

"Yeah, our dad told us that he hit his head, but he was able to walk it off." Lilly said as Douglas made a sound of agreement. Then, some rustling came from the bushes, but Douglas didn't recognize the smell and started to growl. "Calm down Douglas, it's just Garth. C'mon out honey!" Lilly called as the russet and cream-colored wolf came out of the bushes with a fish in his muzzle.

"Hey, you ready to head back?" Garth asked as Lilly nodded. "You remember Douglas, right, the wolf I was telling you about?" Lilly said as Garth turned his attention towards the younger wolf. "Yeah, so you're the wolf who fixed my dads back?" Garth said as Douglas nodded to his question.

"Well, I appreciate you doing that. He's been ear blasting me about his back for weeks now. But again, he's ear blasting me about how young he feels again." Garth said as Douglas kept drinking water. Just then, Winston came running towards the wolves. "Everybody! We got a problem! Those wolves that Douglas here fought, they're back, and there are more of them! Tony and I have gathered the Eastern and Western Pack together to fight them, but we're a couple wolves short and need all the help we can get!" Winston said as the girls and Garth started heading towards the valley.

"Are you sure I'm ready for this, Winston?" Douglas said as he followed him to the valley. "Yes, you'll be as ready as can be." Winston said as they raced towards the valley to fight together in combat.

As they reached the valley, they saw all different colors of wolves they never saw before. Then, Douglas saw the dark charcoal covered wolf and started to snarl. Winston took noticed and led him to Humphrey, Kate, Lilly and the rest of the Western and Eastern Pack. "What do you want?" Winston called out to the charcoal colored wolf. The wolf came forward slowly and smiled a devil like smile.

"It's very simple, all I want is Dougie here…sweet and delicious little Douglas." He growled lightly while licking his lips. "Why, so you make me your sex toy?! I was 16 when you and your friend raped me in that cave back in the US!" Douglas hollered as both packs gasped at what he said. Humphrey took it in deeply, he never knew what his friend had been through, now was the truth. "It'll be a cold day in hell if you think I'll go with you." Douglas finally said as he got back with his pack. Eve rubbed the young wolf's side to soothe him as the others started to growl so they could scare the rogue wolves.

"Now you left me with no choice." The charcoal colored wolf said as he whistled, and two other wolves pushed two older wolves to the front. Douglas didn't know who they were for a second, but then he looked at the female and gasped. "M-Mom?" Douglas said as fresh and hot tears ran down his face. Winston started to understand the situation; if Douglas didn't go with them, they'd kill his parents.

"Douglas, honey, please don't worry about us, your father and I will be okay." Tabby said as Douglas looked at them with honest eyes and then he immediately blacked out. The beast within him had been released! It started with Douglas attacking the charcoal colored wolf and all hell breaking loose.

Winston, Hutch, Garth and Tony went for the henchman while Eve and the girls went for the female rogues. It was super chaotic, and Douglas didn't stop pouncing on the charcoal colored wolf until he was sure he was dead. He bit his neck, clawed his body and did everything else he could to injure him. Then he caught a break where he bit his neck again and blood started to come out. The wolf couldn't fight anymore and surrendered. Then, one of his henchmen that Winston and the others weren't dealing with, went for Humphrey while he wasn't looking. He tackled him and bit his body while Douglas saw what was going on and immediately went for his chance to save his crush.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Douglas screamed as he tackled the wolf who pounced on Humphrey. He did the same technique that he did on his rapist and bit his neck, hard. Humphrey tried to get up but went back down due to his strength giving out. As soon as Douglas dealt with the attacker, he saw Humphrey lying down and breathing heavy. "Humphrey!" Douglas called, but to no avail, Humphrey didn't answer, and the young wolf nuzzled his neck, trying to wake him up. He whimpered and lightly licked his neck to get him to answer him. "Please, don't die…I-I love you. I don't want you to _go_." Douglas said as his voice started to crack.

All the rogue wolves retreated while both Western and Eastern Packs saw the scene and attended to Humphrey's injuries. Eve came up and gave the young wolf an honest but sympathetic look. "We'll look after him. I promise." Eve said as Hutch, Tony and Winston carried him to the cave. "Douglas." Tabby called as she ran up to her son, as well as his father too.

"Mom, Dad! I missed you two so much!" Douglas said as he was licked by his parents. "We missed you too." Logan said as Douglas then gave them a confused look. "I thought that assassin wolf killed you both, I saw your bodies that night." Douglas said as Tabby and Logan told him that two kind humans took them in and treated their wounds, then let them go after a couple months. "Wow, I guess then that's why you both couldn't find me for the past 8 years." Douglas said as he then led them to his cave for the night.

"This is my cave now, it's nothing special but I made do with what I have." Douglas said as Logan made himself comfortable next to his son's bed. "I'm really glad you two found Jasper Park and also found me." Douglas said as he nuzzled his mother.

"Let's just get some sleep." Tabby said with a smile while her son heard perfectly.

 **Next Morning**

The next morning was a groggy and cold morning, mostly because the sun wasn't out, and it was covered by a grey sky. Douglas heard something moving around, but immediately saw his mother and father bringing in three dear bodies for them to eat. "Hm, morning." Douglas said with a bit of tiredness in his voice.

"Morning honey, we brought breakfast." Tabby said as her husband had already dug in. "Are you feeling better sport from what happened yesterday?" Logan asked as Douglas shrugged a bit and dug into his food as well. Then, he smelt a scent he was familiar with, it was Winston.

"Morning Douglas. We have good news that may cheer you up." Winston said as Douglas immediately perked up to that. "What's that?" He asked as he tried to contain his excitement. "Humphrey is awake and wants to speak with you when you get the chance." Winston said with a smile as Douglas got up and hugged him. "Thanks! I'm already to go anyway." Douglas replied as Tabby and Logan joined in and the four wolves set off to the leader's cave.

Many thoughts raced through Douglas's mind, he wondered if Humphrey would hate or like him for saving him, but most importantly for confessing his love to him as well. As soon as they reached the cave, Hutch and Candu were talking to Humphrey as Douglas walked in. Eve then motioned for Hutch and Candu to give them a moment, which they respected and did so.

"So, how're you feeling from last night?" Douglas asked as Humphrey laid there and looked at him. "Like crap, but I'm doing better…you?" He replied as the younger wolf didn't wanna say anything, but he tried to force something out instead of nothing. "G-Good." Douglas said as Humphrey got up, which shocked Douglas.

"Hey, you should be lying down." Douglas said as Humphrey got closer to him. "What's wrong?" Douglas was afraid he was mad at him. "Did you mean it?" Humphrey said sharply but in a soft tone as Douglas's ears drooped down. "W-What are you t-talking about?" Douglas stammered, he knew Humphrey had caught what he had said in the valley to him.

"Is it true that you said you loved me?" Humphrey asked as Douglas drew a circle in the dirt, trying to avoid the question. "Yes. You're one of the cutest wolves I've ever met, and I wanted to see try and date." Douglas said as Humphrey smiled a bit. "Well, that's one door finally closed, but now, I get to do this." Humphrey said as he got a bit closer to the younger wolf.

"Do wha-" Douglas was cut off when Humphrey pressed his muzzle against his and kissed him. He couldn't believe what he was experiencing, it was also his first kiss too.

Winston and Eve were watching and couldn't believe the sight, they allowed same sex dating in the pack if it didn't affect their performances in the pack. Winston remembered taking Humphrey in and raising him as a son figure, so it felt good to see him finally dating someone he loved.

The kiss was broken due to lack of oxygen, so they quickly disconnected and gazed into each other's eyes. "I love you." They said in unison as they nuzzled one another, but then heard the small cheers of Winston, Eve, Tabby, Logan, Hutch and Candu while they bowed their heads in embarrassment and were blushing too.

"Let's take this to Howling Point, so we can continue this." Humphrey whispered lightly into Douglas's ear as he nodded and followed his lover. As the parents watched their 19-year-old son walk off with his lover, they were super surprised to see them heading off. "I can't believe my son is now dating. It feels like yesterday he was born." Tabby said as Eve jumped in. "I know right, I keep telling Winston that. My youngest just got married and I feel like I'm getting old each day." Eve said as both husbands rolled their eyes to their wives' comments.

At Howling Point, Humphrey and Douglas were in the little cave that they were gonna continue their love making in. "Douglas, I need you now." Humphrey said as he pushed his lover to the ground, mounted him and kissed him deeply. His rod poking at Douglas's was the hottest thing he could imagine; hot pre rubbing against the soft casing that was holding the red organ was so damn alluring. The tables flipped when Douglas was now on top and his rod was rubbing against Humphrey's, it was a torturous feeling.

Douglas whined as he couldn't believe how amazing the feeling was as he just wanted to mount his lover and do him right there! "Humphrey, I want you to take me. Please." Douglas said as Humphrey licked the younger wolf's muzzle and waited for him to turn around. As he did, Humphrey mounted him and slowly pushed his red organ inside Douglas. "God Douglas, you're so tight and amazing. I love you." Humphrey wined as hot pre kept Douglas's tailhole slick for him to enter. As he entered him, he waited for him to be fully inside of him before he started to move.

Douglas looked back at his boyfriend and smiled softly. "Go ahead, I-I'm ready." He said softly as Humphrey started to move his rod slowly into. In and out was the basic drill, because of how slick Douglas's rear end was. Humphrey decided to use his claws and squeeze his boyfriend's rear where his paws rested. He started to move his hips faster and harder, and he also heard Douglas whimper even more. Douglas even shifted himself to have his rear end pointing directly at Humphrey to where he was penetrating it to the max.

The two couldn't believe how amazing the feeling was, the sex was too great to describe. Then, Humphrey could feel a good feeling down in his nether regions, it was coming fast! "Douglas, I'm gonna come soon." He warned as he then moved faster and deeper than before.

Then, both wolves howled long and loudly as they both felt the pearly white fluid fill Douglas's tailhole. It was a super good feeling to experience since both wolves never had sex before. Humphrey knew he had to wait for his knot to go down before he could pull out. The two waited in that mating position for a while before Humphrey decided to break the ice. "H-How was it? Was it too rough for you? Did I go too fast and hard on you?" Humphrey could've asked to make sure Douglas was alright all night, but the younger wolf looked back at him and smiled. "It was _super_ awesome." It was all Douglas could say as he wiggled his rear end against Humphrey's hard member. The two shared a laugh as Humphrey's knot went down enough for him to slide out and for them to lay down on the cool floor. Then, Douglas began to lick Humphrey hard member which was still hard. It felt amazing to feel another tongue on his phallus and treat it slowly and softly. "Are you making sure I didn't leave any cum inside me?" Humphrey chuckled as Douglas licked his muzzle and laid down next to his lover. "Just checking. Next time, I'm doing the same thing to you." Douglas giggled as he licked his lover's neck.

 **The Next Morning**

The two wolves were pretty much inseparable by the next morning. They had slept at Humphrey's cave where he slept alone until Douglas showed up in Jasper Park, but now, the two wolves were now all lovey dovey. Then, a scent woke them both up as they saw Winston standing there with a smile on his face. "Morning Winston, what brings you here?" Humphrey asked as the old wolf came closer and kept the smile on his face. "I was thinking, now that you two are dating, Douglas can switch back to an Omega, so he can spend more time with you. But remember the responsibilities." Douglas and Humphrey were excited to hear the news! They couldn't contain themselves as they kissed each other and hugged the old wolf, who was surprised but didn't say anything.

Later, the announcement was made that Douglas was now an Omega, and to not be criticized either by his relationship status. Tabby and Logan were now happy they had reunited with Douglas, and that he had found a good pack to be with. So, it was all a win/win situation.

That night, as the stars were above in the sky, Douglas and Humphrey in their cave when Douglas awoke and looked at the audience. "Hey, now I know what you're thinking…a same sex couple. Just hear me out, I'm happy with who I'm with, and so is Humphrey. I'm gonna get some sleep now, if we see each other again, I'll give you an update. Goodnight." Douglas said towards the audience as he then went back to sleep while snuggling with Humphrey.

 **A/N: HAHA! Betcha didn't expect a 4** **th** **wall break did ya? Anyway, let me know what you think, and I'll think about doing a sequel to this story in the future.**

 **Now, let me know also what you thought of everything and I'll even take requests too.**

 **So, that's it for now, but make sure to read my main story 'One Loud Expendable', that's where the** _ **big**_ **stuff is. So, see ya later!**


End file.
